


Two Birds, One Stone.

by tnnyoh



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drunk Oswald Cobblepot, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Oswald and Sofia flee Gotham to a life unknown and unwelcome.





	Two Birds, One Stone.

"I always thought we'd die together" Sofia said, she was looking out the window of the car as Oswald drove "I just thought it'd be a murder suicide deal"  

 

Rain was coming down from the sky, hard, harder than she had ever seen it before, even living in a city like this.  How did she end up here?  

 

Oswald and her could never go home, not ever again.   They were alone, but together. 

 

Maybe that was enough, but he hadn't spoken to her in hours.  She tried to get his attention by brushing a finger against his cheek "Oswald" 

 

" _Sofia_ " 

 

Her name sounded as sharp as knives coming from him, he had every right to be angry, but they were here together. He could have left her behind.  He could have killed her. 

 

So why was she still here?

 

"Where are we going?" 

 

"Wherever the road takes us" He said listlessly, he was focusing on driving, she knew, but she also knew him well enough to know the look on his face when he was thinking about his next move

 

"Oswald, you are always thinking, plotting, aren't you tired?"

 

He didn't look at her "Yes Sofia, I am tired, I am tired of every single  _friend_  I ever make betraying me, I am tired of the endless climb up the ladder of Gotham only to fall back down with nothing, and nobody.  Gotham is dead to me, there's nothing left for me there"

 

"I know that you don't believe me but..."

 

"Don't even say it, Sofia." 

 

She closed her eyes and took a breath. 

 

Maybe she would try again tomorrow.

 


End file.
